Darling in the Heart
by Happiendo
Summary: An alternate (read, happier) ending for DitF. We deserved better, so this is my shot at fulfilling at least my own expectations. Hiro and Zero Two are about to face the VIRM head on. But with an unexpected lack of resistance and a long journey ahead of them, what they find might be more than just another battle.
1. Chapter 000: I Cried My Heart Out

Author's Note: Yeah yeah, I know how you feel right now. I think we all do. But who says we need to accept this? If you want, follow me and I'll take you to a better ending for S1 of DitF. I'm not reinventing the wheel too much here, just offering something better than what we were served. So please, blow your nose, take a seat, drink some water, and let's get things started, k?

PS: Just in the event that someone actually cares, I don't (nor do I claim to) own the rights to Darling in the FranXX. Just putting it out there if anyone like big brother or some firm is watching. _Hi there by the way…if you are ;)_

 _PPS: I also included music suggestions from the show in **Bold** throughout the story to enhance your reading experience and keep corniness at max levels my fine ladies and gents._

* * *

Chapter 000: I Cried My Heart Out

" _Fate is cruel more often than not. But at times, it can be quite powerless in the face of desire."_

 _\- Dr. Franxx_

* * *

 **70 Days since the opening of the gate**

Hiro and Zero Two continue to glide through the grand expanse of space inside Strelizia Apus. Their bond as two disparate beings forming ever tighter and becoming cemented in their hearts.

"Zero Two?" Hiro calmly prodded. It has been what felt like an eternity since they last spoke, and the soft humming of Strelizia was starting to get to Hiro.

"Yes Darling?" Zero Two replied.

"I noticed that since I linked up with you in Apus, I haven't felt hungry or tired at all." In all honesty the question was kinda silly considering all of the crazy whacko stuff that's been going on recently. Since VIRM showed up, all of Hiro's continuity just went out the window. But it was an excuse to talk to her, and good conversation fodder.

Zero Two was quiet for a few moments. She looked at a nearby star through the corner of her eyes, opened her mouth and paused for a second before answering.

"It must be because you're becoming a full klaxosaur…" Those words stung as they left her lips. Her gut sank and the skin on her body danced with the pricks of what felt like a million little needles.

"Doesn't that scare you?" She inquired nervously. No matter how many times Hiro would reassure her, Zero Two always felt the grip of guilt around her throat. Darling's humanity…

"No" Hiro firmly and resolutely replied, cutting off Zero Two's mental rapport. As an aside, despite sharing most emotions and thoughts, there were parts Hiro and Zero Two, distinct and discrete, which were currently partitioned off from one another.

"I feel like I'm becoming part of you now. I don't care what I am as long as I'm with you."

The gargantuan Zero Two sheepishly smiled.

" _That's my Darling"_

* * *

 **245 Days since the opening of the gate**

"Hey Darling?" Zero two softly whispered.

"Yes, Zero Two?"

"Darling, do you recognize any of the constellations here?"

Hiro scanned the area. It only took a moment for him to realize he did not recognize a single pattern. After all, he knew _his_ night sky like the back of his hand.

"No…I think we're too far away from earth now. I don't recognize any." Zero two could sense a hint of disappointment in her Darling's heart.

"Well, how about we make our own? It's easy, we just connect those two stars…and then that one…and that one…" Zero Two rattled on. Hiro couldn't help but be touched by her attempt to explore something of interest to him. He smiled and joined her as they shared each other's eyes and traced out constellations together.

"Well Darling, what do you think?" Zero Two chuckled.

As it turned out, she had committed Hiro's "unique" artistic interpretation of the prince from their picture book to memory.

"Seriously Zero Two?" Hiro sighed.

"Yes Seriously. I thought your picture was so great it deserved a canvas worthy of your skills." She replied in a cutesy manner.

Hiro couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Alright, but we need one more thing in that case." Hiro shared his appended constellation with Zero Two. Next to his prince was the princess. Together they held hands.

"Now what to call it…" Hiro mumbled.

Hiro and Zero Two pondered a good name for their brain-child.

They smiled in self-satisfaction and together said the name.

" _Ai"_

* * *

 **783 Days since the opening of the gate**

"Darling we're almost there"

"…Darling?"

Hiro groggily opened his eyes.

"Sorry Zero Two, I fell asleep for a while." He quietly replied.

"That's strange" Zero Two asserted.

"It was actually nice. I was dreaming that all our friends were living happy lives back on earth." Hiro stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

A few moments of quietness passed as the two mentally prepared themselves for the inevitable battle.

"Zero Two?"

"Yes Darling?"

"We will make it back to earth." Hiro succinctly stated.

"How do you know for sure?"

Just then numerous alarms and warning sirens blared in Strelizia Apus. The home world of the VIRM was in striking distance. Hundreds of Thousands of VIRM war vessels lined up to strike Strelizia Apus down in its path.

"Because…we have a promise to keep!" Hiro screamed as he and Zero Two piloted Strelizia Apus into the fray.

Strelizia Apus' speed increased exponentially as it grew ever closer to VIRM's home world. Hiro and Zero Two's minds were promptly tapped into by Papa and the Vice Chairman.

"Here you are, after so long of a journey. But really, was it worth it? Because in the end you will die regardless of your victory here." They taunted in unison.

Hiro and Zero Two clenched their teeth.

"VIRM" The two growled.

"We offer you one last chance at salvation. Allow us to free you from the shackles of your body now, before we destroy those fragile vessels. Honestly it is your best option. We pulled in all of our force to this once point and watched as your energy and sanity were chipped away by time and fatigue. Please don't make this any harder than it needs to be." Papa and the Vice Chairman seductively offered.

"We'll never join you!" Zero Two blasted.

"Fine, then we have no choice."

Zero Two immediately realized that Hiro's consciousness has faded drastically. Without her Darling Strelizia Apus was severely weakened.

"DARLING!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DARLING!?" She ferociously roared.

"Oh, that worn out piece of meat? We gently guided his consciousness into a more relaxed state. While _you_ are a crystallization of klaxosaur bonds, he is merely a corrupted human. Despite the shallow bond you two share, he is truly a poor excuse of a match for you." VIRM mused.

Just then, multiple VIRM ships rammed into Strelizia Apus, tearing away chunks of its body. Zero Two screamed in agony.

The weakened Apus was bombarded with VIRM attacks, not given a moment to recover. In between one of the assaults, Zero Two realized that the klaxosaur bomb was gone. The VIRM were in the process of confiscating it and had taken the device towards their planet.

"NO!"

At this point Apus was damaged considerably, and Hringhorni was sent to deal the finishing blow.

"Darling where are you?"

" _Zero Two?" Hiro was floating in a clear abyss._

" _Why can't I hear you? Where are you? I know you're in trouble, but I can't reach you! Why can't I be there for you when you need me most…is it because I'm just a human? Is this the way it will always be for us? Are we doomed to this fate of being torn apart only to be reunited by what feels like chance?" Hiro could feel himself crying outside his mind._

" _no, not anymore." Hiro grabbed onto the fabric of his mind and propelled himself upwards in the ocean of his consciousness._

" _I chose to be with you, and that means forever."_

"Our forever starts now!"Hiro opened his eyes and reconnected his mind with Zero Two.

"Darling!"

 _ **Torikago BGM-Rearrange**_

Hringhorni was just about to impale Apus when Hiro grabbed the spear and immediately flipped it around using Apus. Hringhorni changed from purple back to its white and red color pallet.

"Ready to deal with these guys once and for all?" Hiro sharply inquired. He had tears running down his face.

Zero Two couldn't help but share the same surge of emotions, and now even more in tune with Hiro shouted, "Of Course Darling!"

Strelizia Apus suddenly burst off and drilled through hundreds of VIRM ships like a warm knife through butter. Planet crushing VIRM warships burst towards Apus, but they were shred apart with Hringhorni in a couple lightning fast slashes.

"Darling!"

"Zero Two!"

"Darling!"

"Zero Two!"

" **Darling!"**

" **Zero Two!"**

" **Darling I'm so blessed to have been born into this world! I'm happy I met you…I love you!"**

" **Me to Zero Two! I feel the same way! I love you too!"**

Strelizia Apus burst through a line of VIRM ships with its spear extended out as a drill.

"Do you think you're winning this fight? We have successfully taken over the implanting process of the klaxosaur super-weapon. It will detonate shortly, and not even we can stop it."

Immediately upon finishing their sentence, another gate opened in the center of the battle. Through it, Hiro and Zero Two could see earth."

"Now that cursed planet will be sealed away forever, destroyed with the weapon designed to be its salvation." The Vice Chairman elaborated.

The VIRM were pushing the klaxosaur time bomb through the gate.

"Come on Zero Two, we've got to stop them!" Hiro feverishly exclaimed.

 _ **Kiss of Death**_

 _Soba ni kite kuzure iku yokusei_

 _boku wo kowagaranaide Ah_

Strelizia Apus burst off towards the bomb, wielding Hringhorni and fighting VIRM battleships along the way.

 _tobenai tori ga yume mita sora_

 _majiwatte koi Love_ _sore wa chigau Red_

"Zero Two, I need to you make another promise." Hiro expelled in-between battle grunts.

"Anything Darling! I'll do anything!"

 _doa wo tataku oto ni boku wa mimi wo seida_

 _tataiteru no wa kimi sore to mo hoka no…_

 _Will your lips taste the KISS OF DEATH?_

Apus got behind the bomb and dug its hands into the blue frame. Hiro and Zero Two activated a strong burst of energy in an attempt to push the bomb back towards the VIRM home world.

"Zero Two, promise me no matter what happens you'll come and get me?"

 _Darling_ _unmei ga kekkan wo hashiru yo_

 _ugoki hajimeta sekai…ai_

Purple VIRM infection threaded the klaxo-warhead, and it mingled its way into Apus

"I promise!" Zero Two screamed.

Hiro, now a near klaxosaur with horns, fangs and all, screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt his life flowing through Zero Two. Strelizia Apus burned bright red and light radiated off of it as the warhead stopped moving towards the portal.

 _dare yori mo tokeaitai yo Darling_

 _boku wo kowagaranaide, Kiss me now_

"Darling! I feel you closer to me than ever before! I feel your thoughts, your love! I feel you coloring my blood and entering my mind! I love you so much! Together we're unbreakable! Please, just say my name one more time!" Zero Two professed.

 _kimi eo ajiwaitai sonna boku wa hen_

 _hitori ja sore wa kanjirarenai_

Hiro's face was soaked in tears.

"Zero Two, I love you!"

"I love you too Darling!"

The two lovebirds screamed as a pain shot their very core. Two VIRM warships collided directly into Apus, causing extreme damage to the already wrecked frame.

 _dakushime au no wa kizu wo fusagu kara_

 _boku no kuchibiru de sono iki wo fusagu_

 _Will your lips taste the KISS OF DEATH?_

The two, feeling each other's pain flinched. Between the damage done from the VIRM suicide ships and the purple infection strands, Apus was falling apart. In addition to that, more VIRM were piling on the other side of the bomb, slowly pushing it towards the gate.

Zero Two, with tears in her eyes, softly spoke, "Darling, keep that promise we made. Come and find me."

 _Darling kodou ga yubi no saki de_

 _tokedasu kimochi wa nani?_ _Nee_

 _Soba ni kite kuzure iku yokusei_

 _boku wo kowagaranaide Kiss me now My Love!_

Zero Two immediately disconnected Hiro and sent him into Apus' core and inside Strelizia.

"Zero Two what are you doing!?"

"Now it's my turn." She meekly answered.

 _ushinai iku toki to nita kankaku to kimi no aji ga shita_

 _Did your lips taste the KISS OF DEATH?_

Zero Two ejected Strelizia through the portal. Hiro could feel his control of Apus slipping.

"ZERO TWO!"

 _Darling unmei ga kekkan wo hashiru yo_

 _ugoki hajimeta sekai... ai_

Hiro could only watch as Apus impaled the bomb with Hringhorni, overloading the implanting process. The effects were felt throughout the entire planet as the shockwave of the bomb instantly vaporized the VIRM home world. The gate collapsed in on itself, leaving a defenseless Hiro in near-earth space.

 _dare yori mo tokeaitai yo Darling_

 _boku wo kowagaranaide_

 _kimi wo ajiwasete And kiss me now!_

Either due to shock, fatigue or being abruptly separated from Zero Two, Hiro passed out.

"Zero….Two….."

* * *

Hiro shot up from the stamen's piloting chair. The world around him was still blurry, but a bright light was coming from above him. It was…the sun? He quickly realized he has crashed back to earth. Strelizia had maintained serious damage but had done its job at keeping its rider alive. Hiro unlocked the main entrance and ran outside. If by fate or chance, he was at the bottom of a hill, the top of which was a familiar body. Hiro, with what little strength he could muster, scrambled to the top of the hill. What he found was life's sick, cruel joke. Zero Two was a concrete statue.

"no…" He whimpered.

"dar-ling" A small voice rang out. Hiro shot his gaze down to the ground and looked at the source. A little girl, no more than a couple years old stood at his feet. Why his klaxosaur appearance did not scare the little one or even how she got there was beyond the scope of his mental capacity at the moment.

"wh-what did you say?"

"darling"

Hiro started crying and looked at the lifeless stone.

"Why? Why did you do something so stupid, and selfish!" Hiro felt rage and anger at the situation. How could Zero Two do something so…like him…

A moment of clarity, one which felt like it did him no good right now, struck Hiro.

He grabbed the statue by the arms and pressed his horns against her forehead.

"I'm so sorry Zero Two!" He sobbed to the concrete doppelganger.

He closed his eyes and raised his voice.

"All my choices, all my desires were all selfish. All I did was hurt people along the way just to justify my own wants. And all I want is to be with you, something so simple. Why is it always out of my reach? I'm sorry, no matter what happens, I'll do my best to live up to be the guy you always thought of me as. I'll always keep you inside me. Zero Two!"

Hiro suddenly felt a warmth in his hands and on his head.

"But you already are…and so much more. We met by chance and are attracted by nature. You are already all I want and all I need. That's why you're my Darling!" Zero Two's voice shot through the cloudiness of Hiro's mind. She pulled Hiro into a kiss.

Hiro opened his eyes and saw a radiant Zero Two.

"Ai!" Two concerned voices shouted in the distance.

"You need to stay away from klaxosaur crash sites like….."

What stood before Mitsuru and Kokoro was a miracle to behold. Zero Two and Hiro holding each other in a close embrace, one that signified a long overdue time of peace. In front of the scene was their daughter looking onwards. And in the distance? A smoldering Strelizia.

"No matter what life throws at us…" Hiro started.

"We'll always find a way back to one another" Zero Two continued.

"Despite our lives being filled with obstacles and troubles" Hiro stated.

"It is also filled with amazing compassion and love" Zero Two lovingly added.

"So to me…" Hiro continued.

"To me…" Zero Two added.

"I find our lives profoundly beautiful."

"I love you" They chimed in unison.

 **Darling in the FranXX Ending #6 Theme**

* * *

A/N: Feedback and reviews welcome ;) I'll keep writing this story as long as I find the time. Let me know what you think! Thanks, and here's to happy endings!


	2. Author's Note: On Hold Indefinitely

Hey everyone. Thanks for the support for this story. I know it probably goes without saying, but it's going on hold indefinitely. Maybe I'll come back and follow through with it, but for now it has a good enough ending the way it is. Sometimes things are left better short and sweet than extended artificially for no reason. Enjoy the new year everyone!

Best,

Happiendo


End file.
